The New Girl
by Olivia-mariska4015
Summary: Based on the characters in SVU however it is set in high school. Olivia is new to the school and becomes close friends with Alex Cabot and Casey Novak. How will the rest of the group react to a new girl? How will Elliot's girlfriend react when she hears of his new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. It is still based on the characters in SVU however it is set in high school. They all go to the same school and Olivia is new. she is partnered with Fin in a lesson and he tells his friends (Munch, Elliot Stabler and and Cragen) about her and how Stabler should ask her out.. I hope you like it.** Chapter 1:

It was Olivia Benson's first day at her new high school. It was a new year, no one knew about her past and her mother beating her until she was put into foster care. She stepped into her first class and introduced herself to the teacher.

"Hello miss Benson. You will be sitting next to Fin overthere" She pointed towards the empty seat near the back of the room. The girl started to walk towards the seat.

Fin turned round to face some boys "Guys look who the lucky chappy is" he sniggered causing three others to laugh. She sat down next to him and turned to face him.

"Hi. Olivia Benson" She stated putting out a hand.

"Odafin Tutuola, but everyone calls my Fin" he replied shaking her hand. "So where are you from?" he asked her.

how was she supposed to respond to that? Did she answer with where she grew up with her abusive mother? Or did she just say Boston referring to where her old foster family lived. She chose the latter. "I just moved from Boston. Family wanted a fresh start" She stated.

"Oh okay." they turned and started to write notes the teacher was telling them. Throughout the lesson Olivia could feel eyes on her and at the end of the class she turned to see who it was. It was one of the boys that had laughed at Fin.

She got up and exited the room and made her way to the next class. At lunch she had no idea where to sit. She was walking past Fin and his friends when she heard him talking about her. "Yeah dude, she's really nice. Quite smart too. oh hi Olivia. come over and sit with us" he beckoned her forward towards the table. "Guys this is Olivia Benson. Olivia this is John Munch, Donald Cragen, Alex Cabot, Casey Novak and Elliot Stabler" he introduced them all as she shook their hands. As she reached the last man she stopped and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Elliot" he said as he shook her hand slowly.

"Hi" She said as a blush spread across her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex and Casey.

"So Olivia, tell us about yourself" Alex said as the girl sat down next to her.

"Um there's nothing to tell really. I haven't had an interinteresting life" She didn't want anyone to hear about her life.

"If sure that's not true. Tell us about your mum and dad" Elliot prompted. That's when the girl started to cry. She grabbed her purse and ran to the bathroom.

"We'll sort it" Alex said as she and Casey stood up and followed her.

They entered the bathroom and round Olivia sobbing in the end stood.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Casey asked as they handed her some tissue.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine. it's just..." She cried again

"Olivia you can tell us. It's fine. we won't judge you" Alex assured her putting a hand on her arm.

"It's just that guy.. Elliot asked about my mum and dad.."

"Yes?"

"I um. I don't know my dad and I was taken from my mum to protect me"

"What do you mean?" Casey asked confused.

"I..I am the product of a rape..." She cried. the others hugged her trying to soothe her "And my.. my mother used to... she used to be..beat me because I reminded her of him" She cried into Alex's shoulder.

"It's fine Liv. You are fine.. Wait so where are you living?" Casey asked her.

"I live with my foster family. but next month I have to leave cause I will be too old to be a foster kid. I don't know where I will go after that"

"Come live with us" the women stated. "We live together in a 3 bedroom apartment so we have a spare room.. you can have it if you want" The woman suggested.

"No I couldn't..." Olivia started.

"Don't Olivia.. you are going to live with us whether you like it or not" Alex laughed as they fixed her makeup.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked smiling at the two women.

"Yeah. we have been thinking of getting another room mate and now we have you!" Casey said smiling back. "We can all be best friends. Lord knows you need them when you hang with the boys for so long" She joked.

"Okay thanks guys!" Liv said hugging them again

"Anytime Liv" Alex responded.

They checked their makeup and hair one more time and then left the bathroom arm in arm. Olivia had never had best friends before and now she had two! She felt so lucky already and they had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had settled in well to her new school. It had been a week since she joined and she was loving it. She was still struggling to find her way to some class but got help from all of her friends. In the week she had been there she had become very close friends with Alex and Casey, and she and Fin had become friends as well. She finally felt like her life was going how she wanted it to.

"Hey Liv. Do you want to have a girls night with us tonight?" Alex said linking arms with her new best friend.

"Sure Alex. What time?" She asked looking at the blonde.

"6pm? We will pick you up"

"Sure. i will have enough time to pack then. I'm so excited" she squealed as they sat at their lunch table.

"Hey girls. What is so exciting?" John (who insisted that Olivia should call him Munch) asked as the boys sat down with them.

"Girls night" Casey replied with a smile.

"Oh I want a girls night" Munch joked.

They sat eating their lunch, all talking about their day when a woman with mousy brown hair stormed towards the table.

"Elliot... What are you doing?" she scolded looking towards him, then letting her eyes settle on Olivia, who she did not recognise.

"I'm having lunch Kathy. What's so wrong with..." He was cut off by her pulling up and dragging him away.

They all followed the couple with their eyes as Kathy began to argue with Elliot.

"Hey Fin, who's that girl Elliot is arguing with?" asked a confused Olivia.

"That's Kathy. She is Elliot's girlfriend. Real protective of him" They looked over at the couple again and saw Kathy glancing at Olivia. "Don't worry baby girl she gets jealous of all the girls Elliot hangs with" he said when Olivia looked confused at Kathy's actions.

"Jealous? Why would she need to be jealous of _me_ "

"She's scared Elliot is going to leave her. He caught her cheating on him with his science partner. Had a real big fight, but he gave her a second chance. She doesn't want to see him with anyone else. And don't drag yourself down, any guy would be lucky to have a girlfriend as good looking and kind as you" He assured her as he patted her shoulder. Just as he finished speaking Elliot sulked back to the table. "Hey Stabler how's that going?" Fin joked referring to Kathy.

"Not well." He replied chomping down on his food.

After their lessons had finished they all headed home. Olivia was just finishing packing her bag when she got a call from Casey.

"Hey Casey... shopping?.. of course I will come. Okay see you in five" she ended the call and zipped up her bag. she grabbed her bag and phone and walked into her foster parents room. "Hey so I am going to Alex and Casey's house tonight. We are going shopping now. See you tomorrow"

"Okay Olivia. Thanks for telling us" and with that she left to stand outside waiting for her friends to arrive. When the car pulled up Olivia hurried to put her bag in the boot and get in.

"Hey guys. So where are we going?" she asked as Alex drove the car.

"We were thinking of going to Victoria's Secret, then meet up with the boys maybe?" Alex answered.

"Okay with me" Olivia responded.

"Oh Liv are you okay with the boys staying over as well? They said they feel a bit left out and want to get to know you more" Casey said turnig to face her friend.

"Yeah that's fine. As long as we get pizza" she chuckled as they pulled into a parking space. They all got out the car and headed indoors.

An hour later they had been to Victoria's Secret and were waiting for the guys to arrive. They finally turned up but Liv noticed that one person was missing. _Where is he?_ she thought _he has to turn up soon._ "Hey Don. Where is Elliot?" she asked the man that was next to her.

"With Kathy. They are having an argument again because we walked passed her with a with his hand up her skirt and his tongue down her throat." he responded with a chuckle as he remembered the scene Elliot had caused. "Its the second time she has done somsomething like this. I think that is the end of their relationship" he added as they saw Elliot striding towards them. _Finally_ Olivia thought when she saw him. She couldn't help but look at his toned body, seeing his white shirt hug his muscles gave her butterflies.

"You alright Elliot?" Olivia asked looking up at his face as he reached them.

"I..uh I finally broke up with Kathy" He sighed.

"Finally dude" Fin said slapping him on the back. "She doesn't deserve you. Hey you want to come to Alex and Casey's? We are ordering pizza and watching movies and drinking alcohol, if you wanna join"

"Uh... yeah sure. I don't have plans now anyway" he shrugged as they all stood and headed to the cars. They all got into the cars -Alex, Casey, Don and Munch in one and Fin, Elliot and Olivia in the other.

Olivia was sitting in the back with Elliot (The passenger seat in the back was covered in Fin's post). "Elliot are you sure you are okay?" Olivia asked looking at him. She knew Fin couldn't hear them because he was singing along to his music.

"Yeah Liv. I'm fine" he said staring out the window

"I know thats a lie. I say that all the time and it is usually never true" she noticed he had stopped listening so she placed her hand on top of his. "Elliot you can tell me, it's fine. I won't tell anyone"

He jumped at the feeling of her cold hand on his, but quickly relaxed. "I just wish that... You know what. never mind" he stopped talking and moved his hand away from hers. She was slightly disappointed but accepted it and left him alone.

They arrived at the house 15 minutes later and they were all inside very soon after.

"Liv do you want to see the room that will be yours?" the girks asked

"Of course I do" she said running up the stairs after her friends, little did she know someone was watching her.

"Dude you just broke up with Kathy." Fin said noticing elliot watching Olivia.

"I know and I am very happy about it. I just wish I did it before. I think I like Olivia" he confessed turning to his friend.

"Well shit"

 ***2 hours later***

The group of seven had finished a bottle of tequila and were now playing 'Closet Kisses", however Don Cragen had to leave as he had to work late. Fin spun the bottle and it landed on Alex. They left the room to kiss. Then Munch spun it and it was Casey that was chosen. They repeated what the other pair had done. Now it was Olivia's turn. She twisted the bottle in front of her and it spun three times before landing on Elliot. They were both secretly excited but did not show it on their faces. They left the room and went up to the room that would soon belong to Olivia. They sat on the bed next to each other.

"So..." Elliot said awkwardly.

"Look Elliot we don't have to do this. I know you just broke up with Kathy but..." She was cut off by a pair of lips slamming into hers.

"Lets not talk about her" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay" she breathed as he took her lips in his again. This time it was more intense. Their lips worked in synchronisation, moving together like they were meant to be together. Olivia moved closer to him deepening this kiss as he ran his hands along her back. He grabbed her her ass with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. Her hands were in his hair pulling on it as the kiss became even more passionate. But before they could continue the door opened.

"Hey guys do you want to watch a... Oh I'm so sorry I will just leave." Alex had walked in wanting to know if they wanted to watch a movie. They pulled themselves aparapart and decided to go downstairs to find the remaining group laughing.

"Having fun up there?" Munch laughed as a pillow flew towards his head.

"Shut it John" Olivia said.

"Im guessing you guys don't want to watch a movie then?"

"No we will watch one" Elliot said as they sat down on the couch. "Hey where is everyone sleeping tonight?" he asked.

"Me and Casey in my bed, Munch in Casey's bed, Fin on the couch, and you and Liv are um.. going to have to share" Alex blurted out.

"Oh. um Okay." Elliot replied looking at Olivia. He saw something in hers eyes that he had never seen before. _Fear? Shock?_ or was it something else? Could it be positive? The group decided _Final Destination_ _1,23_. Once the films were finished they headed up to bed as it was now 3am.

Olivia and Elliot went up Olivia room on the top floor. She opened her bag and got out a long shirt and shorts.

"I will let you change." Elliot said walking towards the en suite. "I will change in here" and before she knew it he had closed the door.

She stripped off her clothes and pulled up her shorts. She was just about to put on her shirt when she heard the bathroom door open. She stayed facing away from the door but she knew he was watching her.

Elliot stepped out of the bathroom, in just his boxers, to find Olivia standing in a pair of shorts and sliding a baggy short over her bare torso. It turned him on slightly at what she was wearing. She turned round and looked at him innocently. "Hey Elliot. You okay?" she asked walking towards him and putting her dirty clothes in her bag

"Ye..Yeah I'm fine" he stammered as she turned the lights off so the onky light was comjng from the bathroom and moved back to the bed.

"Do I have to call you Elliot? It feels so long" She climbed into the bed and watched as he walked towards her. She couldn't believe she was staring at him only in a pair of tight boxers. She couldn't stop looking at his muscles moving as he shifted.

"No you can call me something else if you want. i don't mind" he replied sliding under the covers, happy that they were think enough to hide his hardening member.

"Thank El" She smiled moving closer to him.

"So do you want to finish what we started earlier?" Elliot asked her.

"Sure" she replied. She turned towards him and placed one hand on his chest _Oh my god... this is amazing_ she thought felling him moved under her hand. She leaned towards him and he captured her lips in his again.

It started off slow but quickly got very intense. She was pulling his hair and he was squeezing her ass. Elliot could feel himself getting harder each passing moment but didn't care. He need her closer to him so he lifted her onto him so that she was straddling his legs. She took his face in her hands and kissed his deeper as she felt his massage her bottom. She could feel herself being turned on even more every time he squeezed her. She shifted up his legs and was slightly surprised to feel something hard against her thigh. She pulled away for a second and whispered in his ear "Having fun El?" before nibbling his ear.

"Oh and your not?" he laughed pulling her back so that he could kiss her neck. As he sucked her neck just under her jaw she let out a faint moan which caused him to continue harder. As he sucked and kissed her neck he could feel her tugging at the top of his boxers. "Liv. What is it?" he asking stopping briefly.

"Can I?" she asked tugging at the boxers again. He nodded and she pulled them down and felt him kick them off the bottom of his legs. "El, keep going" she said as she bent her head back so that he could reach her collarbone. He leaned down and began to suck her soft skin as she let out more moans. When he pulled away to kiss her lips again she swiftly pulled her top off and threw it on the floor. _Olivia Benson what are you doing?_ she thought to herself as she kissed him deeply again. _Oh who cares?_ she told herself.

Elliot moved down the bed so that she was lying on him. As she kissed him passionately he pulled her shorts down and threw them towards the other clothes. She was already moving along his body, ready for him but he wanted to long out the experience so he flipped them over so that he was on top of her and moved one hand down towards her opening. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was already wet. He slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her to moan. He moved his fingers in and out of her listening to her as her breathing began to speed up. When he couldn't wait any longer he pulled out his fingers.

"El what are you...? Oh El" She gasped as he inserted his member into her.

When he was sure that she was okay with him inside her he began to move on top of her. He was slow to begin with, causing moans to escape Olivia's lips as she felt the friction his member made inside her body. She suddenly grabbed his head and pulled it down so that her lips were in line with his ear. "El... Faster.." she purred in his ear. With that he increased his speed, feeling her body move under his. He pounded harder making Olivia scream as he hit her G-spot. "Oh.. El.." she gasped. They got faster and faster, moving against each other as if their lives depended on it. Olivia clawed at his back as he pushed in further. "El.. Yess.. Come on.. I'm *gasp* going *gasp* to *gasp* come *gasp" Then she finally let out a scream as he kissed her again. Her walls clamped around his member, turning him on more and making him pound harder. "Ellll... Oh God... Yes.. ELLLLLL" She screamed as she continued to orgasm. Once she had finished she flipped them over so she was in him.

"Liv what are you doing?" Elliot asked her looking up at her.

"It's your turn to have fun" she said lustfully.

Before Elliot could stop her she started to ride him, bouncing up and down. Elliot lifted his hands up and started to squeeze her breasts. She started to go faster as she heard him moan under her. Soon they both felt themselves reaching their climaxes.

"Liv I am going to come.." He looked up into her eyes.

"Me too El" she gasped, wiggling against him.

"Liv.. Where am I going to..?" He asked not finishing his sentence because he knew she understood.

She leant down towards him and kissed his lips. "Inside" she whispered against his lips. He nodded at her know what she wanted. They continued to pound each other for another 5 minutes until they finally reached their climaxes together. They both screamed out in pleasure as Olivia shook on top of Elliot, from the force of her climax. She kissed him one more him then climbed off him and layed by his side as they both panted. He turned to face her and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled at him then told him they should get some sleep. She turned over and moved closer to him as that he could wrap his hand around her waist as they slept.

 ***The next morning***

The next day they woke up at 9am. This was a usual time for them both as it was Saturday and they group would go out every week at 10:30. Olivia woke up first and felt someone pressed against her. She freaked out at first but quickly relaxed when she remembered who it was. She slowly turned over and placed a kiss on his lips to wake him up.

Elliot's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Olivia in front of him. "Morning you" he whispered.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she smiled back at him.

"Definitely" He kissed her again. "Shall we head downstairs?" he asked as they got out of bad and began to collect their clothes from around the room. Olivia slipped on her baggy shirt and walked over to Elliot. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back lightly. "What was that for?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Just wanted to say hi" she giggled. "I need to finish getting changed." she walked over to her bag and bent over, revealing her bottom. She stood back up with some trousers in her hand when she felt Elliot slap her ass. "El.." she giggled again. She slid on the trousers and they headed downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen they found Alex, Casey, Fin and Munch sitting at the table. They all looked up at the pair walking in.

"Morning you two" Alex smiled.

"Have a good night?" Munch chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked trying to act innocent as Olivia blushed next to him.

"Oh you know what he is talking about. We could hear you to going at it like rabbits last night" Fin laughed. Olivia's face dropped. _How could they have heard us?_

"What? Thats crazy.. why would we do that?" Olivia asked as they sat down.

"Liv stop trying to hide it. Your screams gave it away last night. I mean you could have tried to be quieter." Casey replied failing to hold back a laugh.

"Oh. Um... Sorry" She stuttered very embarrassed that her friends had heard her.

"Don't worry baby girl. We are not bothered." Fin said.

"Yeah just next time get a hotel room" Munch chimed in.

"Oi. Shut up Munch" Elliot said hitting him on the head causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah guys we won't tell anyone don't worry. Your secret is safe with us" Fin said.

"Thanks guys" Elliot said smiling at Olivia again. "We appreciate it"

And with that they all began to eat their breakfasts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I hope you are liking this so far. Here is the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated :)**

Chapter 3:

After the group finished their breakfasts, they all went to get changed before they headed out to do some shopping. Within thirty minutes all six of them were ready they were heading outside ready to get into the cars when Fin suggested that they walk to the shops as they were not far from the apartment. They all agreed and set off down the road, the three girls in front while the guys stayed back a bit.

"So Liv how was it?" Alex smirked. Olivia frowned at her friend pretending not to understand. "You know, the sex.. With Elliot"

She began to blush, her face turning a dark crimson colour. "It was good.. better than good.. it was.."

"Amazing. She was just incredible. She knows her way around the bedroom if you get what I mean" Elliot laughed as the guys walked behind their friends. Elliot was staring at Olivia ass which didn't go unnoticed by Fin.

"So you like her then?" Fin remarked laughing at Elliot's previous comment.

"Yeah I this I do" he smiled.

The guys quickened their pace and caught up with the others. Alex and Casey smiled at each other when they saw the way Olivia and Elliot acted with each other.

"So girls what shall we do today?" Munch asked as they all strolled down the road.

"Oh lets go shopping!" Casey cheered.

"Or to the movies!" Alex responded.

"Or both!" came Olivia's response. They all agreed to go shopping and have lunch then end the day at the movies.

After two hours of shopping and the group stopping off at a local restaurant to have lunch, they headed towards the movies. They all agreed on a film to watch and took their places at the back of the room with their popcorn. Elliot sat next to the wall with Olivia next to him. Then sat Munch, Alex, Casey and Fin. They had opted to watch a romantic movie. Elliot and Olivia were holding hands the entire time.

Half way through the film Elliot felt Olivia's hand rest on his thigh. He looked over at her and saw a smirk on her face. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Liv what are you doing?" her hand was moving higher up his leg now.

"Shh. Stay quiet" she replied, undoing his belt and zipper.

The next thing Elliot knew, Olivia had her hands down his boxers and was grasping his member. She began to massage it as she pretended to concentrate on the film. She could see (and feel) that Elliot was turned on by this and she began to rub him harder. She felt him jerk suddenly underneath her hand and felt her hand become wet. Then she heard him grunt quietly. She had just made him orgasm in the movies with their friends sitting right next to them. She removed her hand and stared at him and she licked her hand clean. He did his trousers up and tried to avert his eyes from her, but he couldn't resist her gaze and then suddenly the lights came up and the movie was finished.

 _'God damn it. I can't get enough of this girl'_ Elliot thought to himself as the group left and headed to the cars.

Half and hour later everyone had arrived home and were sitting on the couch. Elliot and Olivia were tangled up together underneath a blanket as the grouogrouo talked.

"So should we leave you guys alone or??" Alex laughed as they all looked at the couple that had started kissing. They pulled apart and laughed.

"No it's fine" Olivia said.

"Yeah I will just take Liv to my place" Elliot chuckled as he lifted the young woman up and carried her out the room with her kicking and laughing in his arms.

"They are so cute" Casey said as they heard Elliot's car start outside.

Elliot only lived five minutes away and he had his own house so when the couple got there they wasted no time in ripping the clothes off the other one. Their lips slammed together as the door shut. Olivia was pinned against it as Elliot roamed her body with his hands.

"Mmm" Olivia moaned into his mouth. Elliot became harder as he felt her mouth vibrate on his.

When they finally pulled away for air they realised that they only had their underwear on. They had been so caught up in kissing that they forgot they had stripped. She placed her arms around his neck and seductively whispered to him. "Take me to your Elliot"

He grabbed her legs and she tightened them around his hips. He climbed the stairs with incredible ease and before Olivia knew it Elliot had thrown her on the bed. He climbed on her and peppered kisses up her legs and torso. She sucked the pressure point on his neck as he tore their remaining clothes off. She looked into his eyes and Elliot sure pure lust in her dark brown orbes. "Need you" she moaned as his hands roamed her chest. "Need you now Elliot" and suddenly she yelped. He had thrusted into her not waiting for her to get used to him. "Ow El that hu..." She trailed off.

He had a concerned look on his face. "Shall I stop?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No it was just a shock... I forgot how b..big you are" she breathed.

She then moved her hips slightly to show him that she wanted him. Her movements gave them both pleasure and Elliot began to move inside her. He saw her face contort with pleasure as he hit spots inside her that she didn't know existed. She curved her back in order to feel more. They moved in time with each other, moaning into the other ones mouth and skin. Before Elliot could stop himself he felt himself explode inside her. Feeling him hit all of her walls she also released her load and bit down on his shoulder, where she had been licking. Her walls tightened around him as they both exploded. Elliot continued to thrust even after they had both come ddown from their highs. He was determined to make this moment last. He slowly pulled out of her, which she wasn't happy with, she began to protest but then she felt something in between her legs. She looked down and saw his face in between her legs, his bright blue eyes looking up at her. Their eyes locked together and Elliot's tongue darted out of his mouth and began to lick up her slit. She let out a moan as her continued to lick her. He stuck his tongue in deeper, tasting all of her, when he felt her legs start to shake.

"El I'm going to... Ahhh ELLLLLL. Fuckkkk" she screamed as she released her load for the second time that night, this ttime in his face. She grinded on his face as he swallowed every drop of liquid she produced. Then he scrambled up her body and kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips and began to moan again. Finally he relaxed against her and they laid tangled together for the rest of the night, making love every time they caught their breathe back from the previous time. They got no sleep that night...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been a while since I have added to this I have been trying to think of how I can carry it on. Anyway I hope you like it.** Chapter 4:

It was a beautiful summers day, the sun was shining and there were children playing outside. It had been a few months since Olivia had moved and she was now living in an apartment with her best friends, Alex and Casey. Olivia couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past year. Six months ago she was a lonely, depressed young woman who had no one. Now she was a strong and confident woman who had a group of incredible friends and an amazing boyfriend.

She was sitting on a bench in the park watching as her friends joked with eachother as they threw a frizby between them, wondering what she had done to deserdeserve such a wonderful life when Elliot walked over to her.

"Hey babe, what's up? Why aren't you playing with the group?" he asked her sitting next to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine. Just watching you all.. Thinking about how I got so lucky to have you in my life"

"What do you mean? You have always deserved a life like this, and now you have it" He said also watching the rest of their friends interact.

"I know I just... Six months ago I didn't want to be on this earth anymore. I was actually debating ending it all. Then I met all of you and I can't think of leaving." She said as a tear fell from her eye. Elliot noticed this and turned to face her.

"Liv, you never told me that. No one should ever feel that way and I am glad that you didn't do anything like that. I love you and would not be able to live without you" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up and grabbing her hand. "Come on lets go have fun"

The couple walked hand in hand towards their friends. When they reached then they were greeted with cheers from the group.

"Liv you are playing?" Casey asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah why not" the brunette chuckled pulling the frizby from the girls hand and throwing it to Fin.

The group spread out and continued to play for a few hours. After a while they all decided to go and get some ice cream. When they got to the small cafe near the park they found a booth at the back. They all picked a flavour of ice cream and Elliot, Alex and Casey went to order. Olivia was watching her boyfriend and her best friends interact when she she heard Cragen speak to her.

"Olivia. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am. Really. I have never been this happy before" she smiled without taking her eyes off Elliot.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do" She knew Cragen was referring to Elliot. "I don't know what I would do without him"

The two girls and Elliot came back with all the ice creams and handed them out to eachother. Fin and Alex were watching Olivia as she ate her ice cream happily.

"Seriously baby girl, I have no idea how you can like lemon ice cream" Fin said with a disgusted face.

"I love it. Always have" she chuckled. "Want some?" She laughed as she stuck her hand out towards him.

"Ew no" he said leaning away from the ice cream. This got some laughs from the table. "I am very happy with my extremely normal chocolate ice cream thank you very much"

Olivia sat watching her friends again and decided she wanted to tell them something she had never told anyone.

"Guys can I say something?" They all turned to face her. She cleared her throat and continued. "I um.. As you all know I haven't had the best life. With everything that happened with my mum and then my foster houses and yeah... I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You have all been there for me for the past few months when I fell out with my most recent foster family and settling in here. I don't know what I would do without you all. You are my family and just... Thank you" She said just as her voice broke and tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Olivia. Don't cry. We love you so much. You are amazing and we don't want anything to happen with any of us that will cause you to leave." Alex said getting up and hugging her friend.

"Yeah, baby girl. It is like you have been here for year not months. You are our family. How about we all go back to one of the apartments and we can play board games and watch movies and have pizza?" Fin said as they all hugged her. She nodded her head in response and they all walked out, heading towards their apartments.

"Shall we got to our apartment?" Alex suggested. "It is the biggest" They all agreed and twenty minutes later they were sitting around the girl's coffee table playing monopoly. The guys had ordered pizza and now they were all arguing about what the rules of the game are. No one had thought of looking in the rules book so when Munch suggested it they all fell silent.

"You know guys, I may talk crap a lot of the time and I know that you don't usually listen to me but you really should. I am full of wisdom" he said in a serious tone, which gained a chorus of laughs from the group.

Elliot was sitting next to Olivia and he was glad to see her having fun. He placed a hand on her knee and stoked it softly. She turned to face him and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

 _You okay?_ _Always Liv. Always_

Olivia smiled at Elliot when she realised that he really was okay. She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning towards the game and taking her go.

Half way through the game, the pizza had arrived and the grouo was happily eating it while playing. Olivia decided she would go and get and drink and asked if anyone else wanted one. They all agreed on having a drink so the other two women went with her to get them. When in the kitchen Alex and Casey turned to Olivia and watched as she hummed to herself while making drinks.

"So Olivia. What's going on?" Alex asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" She sang back to her friends.

"Come on Liv you know what I mean"

"Fine. I think Elliot is going to ask me to move in with him" she said with a huge grin on her face. The two other girls squealed and embraced Olivia.

"Olivia. I am so happy for you guys! But you know you are basically living together anyway." Casey laughed as they continued to make drinks.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Well you know you are always with each other. I mean when you are not staying at his house, he is here staying in your bed." Alex laughed. Olivia jaw dropped as she realised it was true. She went to apologise but was stopped when Alex continued speaking. "Don't worry. We don't mind. It's kind of cute. you two clearly like each other. We are happy for you. Both of you. Since you guys have been together we have seen Elliot become so happy. His face lights up when you are around."

"Yeah he really loves you Liv" Casey said as they walked out of the kitchen. Olivia smiled at her friends.

"What took you so long? I'm almost dying of thirst" Elliot joked as Olivia handed him a drink.

"Oh we were just talking about my other boyfriend" She laughed as she saw his chin drop. "Babe I'm kidding" She said kissing his hand. Elliot let out a breath and chuckled slightly at her joke.

"Good. I wouldn't want you leaving me for someone else. Especially after I got this made for you." He rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a black box. He turned towards Olivia, as their friends watched on is shock.

Olivia Benson I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He opened the box and all the girls gasped at the contents of the small box...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Olivia Benson I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He opened the box_

"Oh my god!" Casey gasped at the contents of the small box.

"Elliot? I..It's beautiful" Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. Elliot placed the small box on the table and took out the object.

"Do you like it?" He asked her hesitantly.

"I love it" she replied as she practically jumped into his arms.

"Turn around then. I will put it on you" Elliot laughed when he finally managed to pry her arms from his neck. Olivia turned round and waited as Elliot placed a gold chain round her neck. Once it was safely fastened around her neck she held up the pendant attached and read the inscription. "It says _fearlessness_. I had it made just for you. You have gone through so much in your life and I wanted you to know that everything will get better." Elliot told her as he watched her face scan the necklace. Olivia turned to face him again and before he could say anything else she placed her hands on his face, leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Thank you El" she whispered against his lips once they pulled apart.

"Um. Excuse me, sorry to break up the party but can we have a look?" Alex asked stepping towards the couple.

The girls spent a few minutes looking at the beautiful gold necklace before they sat down and continued with their game.

"Elliot, that is a beautiful necklace. When did you get it made?" Casey asked, turning towards Elliot - who had Olivia sitting on his lap.

"Well I had it made a few weeks after Olivia moved here. Just didn't know when to give it to her. I have had it in my pocket for the past couple of weeks though. I knew that I would give it to her soon. I guess today was the right time to give it to her" he said as all eyes were on him.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Stabler is becoming a softy" Fin chuckled which gained a chorus of laughs from the group.

"Don't listen to them El. It is perfect" Olivia reassured him before kissing his cheek again. "Hey guys, there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Shall we got outside to watch it?" Olivia questioned as she turned her attention back to her friends.

"Sounds good Olivia. Lets go guys" Cragen replied as he stood up from the floor. The rest of the group stood up and followed him outside.

"Hey guys I have a story about meteors. You want to hear it?" Munch questioned. They all groaned in response, knowing that it was probably a conspiracy theory again.

Cragen, Munch and Casey sat around a small table in the corner of the garden. Alex and Fin sat on the bench next to the table, while Elliot and Olivia sat of the grass under a blanket together. Olivia was sat in between Elliot's legs, with her back against his chest. His arms were wrapped round her waist to hold her close.

"Those two are so cute together" Alex said in a hushed voice to her friends.

"They are. I haven't seen Elliot this happy before. She does him a lot of good" Cragen responded.

"Hey guys we can hear you" Elliot called behind him.

"Good. Then you can hear how much we approve of you two" Munch called back. "Guys look it is starting" He cheered pointing to the sky. They all followed his finger and looked upwards. The sight was magnificent. At least twenty meteors were flying past the planet.

Elliot felt Olivia relax in his arms as she watched the show that nature was giving them. "I could get used to this" he though to himself.

"Me too El" Olivia said startling him. "You said that out loud" She laughed when he pulled a face of confusion at her. They sat in silence for a while. Everyone had gone inside apart from Olivia and Elliot. The group had decided to give them some time alone. "El I have been thinking about asking you this for a while and I think this is the best time" Olivia said turning slightly so that she could see his face.

"What is it?"

"I think we should move in together" she stated. She watched him closely, to see if she could gage his reaction. When he didn't say anything at first she decided to speak again. "You know just because we basically already do. I am always staying at yours or you are here. We might as well make it official. But I can tell you don't like the idea so just pretend I didn't say anything" She was scared that she had overstepped so she thought she would pretend she didn't do anything. She stood up and went to walk away when she felt his hand wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"I would love to move in with you Liv" he sighed in her ear. She relax at the sound of his voice and pulled him closer to her. "I love you Liv. Why would you think I wouldn't want to live with you?" He asked as he moved in front of her.

"Well you didn't answer and I thought you might not want to be with me so often and.." she trailed off when he stepped closer to her so that their bodies where pressed together. Her breathing hitched when his hand lifted her chin up and pulled her closer again. Their lips connected in a kiss that wasn't about power or sex, but a kiss that said how much they loved eachother. It was slow and soft and could go on forever. But it didn't. Elliot pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

"Lets go home Liv"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to review! And I'm really sorry I havent posted in a while, I have been really ill. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **C** **hapter 6:**

The next day Olivia woke up at 9am. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she was momentarily confused by her surroundings. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. She and Elliot had moved in together. _Me and Elliot. Living together!_ she thought to herself, getting excited all over again about their new living arrangements.

She turned round so that she was laying on her right side, facing Elliot. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and she knew that all of his worries and his anger disappeared when he slept. Her hand gently traced the faint worry lines on his forehead before she decided to head downstairs to make a coffee.

Olivia was still downstairs when Elliot woke up. His eyes opened slowly and he let out a content sigh when he remembered about how he and Olivia lived together. He smiled at this and turned to face her side of the bed, expecting her to still be there. When his eyes met an empty bed he began to panic, thinking that she had backed out of their arrangement. He thought she had ran, like she usually would. Elliot groaned as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs, slightly blaming himself for her leaving. _Elliot you are such an idiot. You pushed her too far. She couldn't handle it and you caused her to run_... He thought to himself as he descended the stairs. That's when he heard the music. He cautiously opened the kitchen door and found Olivia dancing around the kitchen, singing to a song on the radio, and only wearing one of his shirts. Olivia clearly hadn't heard him come downstairs so he decided to surprise her. She was leaning over the counter, trying to reach a mug on the top shelf of the cupboard, her hips were swaying to the beat of the music and Elliot could hear her humming quietly. Elliot stepped behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist, causing her to jump.

"I could get used to this" he whispered in her ear before turning her round to face him. "Good morning beautiful"

"Mm. Morning" She sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She turned to the cupboard once more and tried to reach the mug again, and she failed, again.

"Need help?" Elliot chuckled as he pressed himself against her - trapping her body between him and the counter - and reaching up to get two mugs out.

"I could have got it myself" Olivia groaned when he got them the first time.

"Sure you could." Even though she wasn't facing him she could hear the smirk in his voice. She pressed her hips back slightly, so that they came into contact with his groin and she was slightly surprised to feel that he was hard.

"Someone's happy this morning" She said trying to hold back a laugh but ultimately failing.

"Well, who can blame mme when I live with such a gorgeous woman?" he responded. He stepped back and allowed Olivia to make them two coffees. He sat down at the table and watched as she made her way round the kitchen.. _their_ kitchen. She was singing again and Elliot couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. "Liv I have never seen you this happy" He said as she handed him a mug.

"That's because I have never _been_ this happy before" She sat opposite him and they sat in a comfortable silence while they drank their coffees. After a while their silence was disturbed by a knock at the door. Elliot offered to get it while Olivia washed their mugs.

He made his way to the door and opened only to be shocked by who stood on the other side.

"Kathy?"

"Hi Elliot." the blonde smiled, stepping closer to the door. Elliot looked at her hair, surprised to find that she had dyed it a lighter shade.

"What do you want Kathy?" He asked, already annoyed by the woman

"I want to get back together Elliot. I love you and I should never have.." She stopped talking when Elliot put his hand up a d stepped away from her, signaling that he didn't want to hear it.

"No Kathy. We are not getting back together." he sneered.

"Why Elliot? We are in love." Upon hearing this, Elliot let out a laugh and shook his head. He was clearly amused by her response, but she wasn't. She was serious.

"Because we are _not_ in love and we never have been. Besides I am seeing someone" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and watched as her face showed every emotion. It wasn't pain or sadness about him dating someone else, if was confusion. _He what? How could he already have someone? He must be lying._ She thought to herself.

"You are what? Who?" _This should trip him up. I bet he didn't expect to be asmed that._ Just then Olivia walked into the hall looking down at her phone.

"El, baby who is it..." Her words trailed off when she looked up and saw Elliot's ex-girlfriend at the door. "Kathy?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?" She looked between Kathy and Elliot looking for an explanation, but she didn't get one.

"Her? You are dating that horrid slut?" Kathy groaned turning towards Elliot again. Elliot's body stiffened at her words. He hated it when people were rude towards Olivia. She didn't deserve it, she was such a nice person, the _best_ person, and she had been through so much.

"Elliot what is going on?" Olivia she insisted, stepping towards them.

"Nothing. Kathy was just leaving" he replied still facing Kathy. Olivia could hear the tension in his voice and knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Fine." Kathy went to walk away but quickly turned to face Olivia. "You're such a filthy bitch. You just had to take him from me didn't you? We were happy and in love before _you_ came along. I bet you were screwing him when we were still dating." She growled between gritted teeth. "But then again, once a whore always a whore. Right Olivia?" She smirked and then turned away again. Her voice had perked up at her last sentence, and she was sure that she had won that fight. She was so wrong...

Before anyone knew what was happening, Olivia flew towards Kathy and put out her leg, waiting for it to come into contact with Kathy. Her foot connected with the back of Kathy's leg causing her to fall to the ground. Olivia stood over Kathy, using their levels and her stern expression to her advantage.

"Leave. Now" Olivia shouted. Elliot stepped next to her and put a soothing arm around her. She relaxed slightly in his arms, but not enough for her anger to disapeare. Kathy looked up at a very angry Olivia, then looked at Elliot, hoping one last time that he would pick her.

"Elliot, aren't you going to do something? Help me!" She pleaded with him. He just gave her one final look before steering Olivia into the house and locking the door behind them.

Once the door was shut, Olivia escaped his grip and stormed into the kitchen. Elliot sighed and headed upstairs, knowing that she would want some space.

There were so many thoughts and emotions going round in Olivia's head. She knew that Elliot wouldn't do anything to hurt her, physically or mentally, but that didn't stop her from thinking it still. _How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me._ She thought to herself. _Wait what_ did _he do to me? Nothing probably. Oh God, Olivia you are such an idiot. He would never hurt you._ Olivia had expected Elliot to follow her, like he usually did but when she turned to face the door he wasn't there. _What? Where is he? Maybe he doesn't love me._ She sighed and went to go and find him.

When she finally reached their bedroom, the door was slightly open. She opened the door further and looked round the room. Her eyes finally landed on his form sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked tired, small, defeated. His head snapped up when he heard her walk towards him. He sighed and turned away again knowing what was coming.

"You didn't follow me" She stated simply. She was slightly hurt by him not following her and she wanted him to know it. When he didn't respond she repeated her statement. "You _didn't_ follow me"

"No I didn't follow you" He responded without looking up.

"Why didn't you follow me?" She asked him. He could hear the emotion in her voice and knew he had upset her. He wanted to apologise but he couldn't. He was frozen, unable to speak or move. "Elliot, _look_ at me" He finally did and she was relieved for a second. Then he spoke.

"I didn't follow you Olivia. I didn't follow you because I knew you were angry. You still are. I knew that if I followed you that we would argue." He said raising his voice. "Seems like it didn't matter though, we are going to fight anyway. That's why you came up here, right?" He lowered his voice slightly, but the tension didn't leave the room.

"No Elliot. No I didn't come up here to argue. I came up here because I was _upset._ I found _my_ boyfriend, the man I love, talking to his ex at the door of _our_ house, the house that he had just asked me to move in to. I was called a slut and a bitch and a whore. And all I wanted when we came inside was for you to hold me and tell me that it's not true. I wanted to feel _loved_. But instead you left me, you came up here to do what? Feel sorry for yourself because you have two women fighting for you? Do you know what I thought when I realised that you were not with me?" She didn't even wait for his response before continuing. "I thought that you had left me. I thought you had decided to go to her. I didn't feel loved, I felt abandoned, and you know more than anyone else how I feel when I think someone has abandoned me." She was shouting at him now. He had never heard this voice and was slightly shocked, but he didn't let that show. As he listened to her words he found himself getting angrier. "Enough people have left me in my life, and I didn't want you to join that list of people"

"Oh you think that I wanted to leave you? That I wanted to come up here and be by myself instead of being downstairs with you? God you are so naive Olivia. You were the one that walked away from me when we came in, you pushed my arm away and walked off without talking and you still expected me to follow you like a puppy? Ugh, not everything is about you Olivia. God, did you even try to end your life last year, or were you just lying?" he shouted as he stood up, towering over her. Olivia's jaw dropped at his last statement and she didn't know what to say. When she did finally speak her voice was quieter than before, she almost seemed calm, but they both knew she was anything but calm.

"How dare you say that. You may know me now and I may have told you about my past but you do not get to accuse me of lying. You do _not_ get to talk to me about when I tried to end it all when you don't know what its like to live like that. And I know that everything is not about me, but as far as I'm concerned this is partly about me. When your ex shows up at _our_ door and then is rude to _me_ like that it does concern me. I thought that we were in a relationship where if something effects you it effects me too. We are dating Elliot. Living together. And you wouldn't even tell me why she was at our door. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me, but you clearly don't." Olivia was overwhelmed by emotion. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment. Anger? Sadness? Betrayal? She didn't know anymore, all she knew was that she was feeling something.

"I do trust you Olivia. Okay? I do. But you didn't need to know she was here. She is not important to me anymore. Okay?" He shouted at her refusing to lower his voice. "I _do_ trust you" he repeated again.

"Just not enough" Olivia whispered back as more tears flowed down her face. Before anyone could speak she ran out of the room and went downstairs. Elliot knew that with how upset she was now that he would have to comfort her and apologise but she really wouldn't want to be near him now. So once again he stayed upstairs.

After an hour Elliot headed downstairs and went into the living room. He found Olivia curled up in the corner of the couch, underneath a blanket. He could hear her sobbing quietly and he knew he had messed up in a big way. He quietly went and sat next to her and placed a hand on her back, stroking it lightly. She flinched at his touch and looked up at him with a glare. Her eyes were red and fuffy from all the crying but she was still beautiful.

"Liv. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have just told you what was going on. I should have stayed with you once Kathy left. I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why Elliot? Why did you do it? Why did you not tell me anything? You know that I wouldn't judge you, I wouldn't have gotten angry at you" She turned to face him but still didn't let him touch her.

"I don't know. I was scared I guess. I didn't want you to see Kathy and get scared and run. So I didn't tell you. I tried to get her to leave but then you saw her and then she said all that stuff"

"Yeah. She said all that stuff and you didn't deny any of it. You didn't reassure me that non of it was true. I freaked Elliot and all I wanted was you to hold me. I wasn't going to run. I wanted you to hold me, so that I would know that I didn't need to run." He sighed in defeat listening to her words. "And then when I came up to see you, to talk to you about how I felt, you started an argument with me. All the stuff you said was so much worse than anything Kathy could say."

"I know Olivia. I didn't mean any of it. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry that Kathy had showed up and then we had a fight and I never wanted to fight with you and it all just slipped out."

"You accused me of lying about trying to end my life, El. You thought I had lied, and you told me that it's not all about me and you made it seem like everything was my fault. Kathy showing up, me breaking down, with you not there to help me, and then our stupid little, shitty argument. I feel like everything is my fault and you didn't help that. Your words hurt Elliot, more than anything else has in my life. You want to know why that is? Because I love you so _fucking_ much that it physically hurts me. It hurts so much because I didn't think that I would ever find someone like you, but then I did, and you went and said all of _that_ " She was crying again and at this point decided she would touch him again. She moved her body and hugged his side as tears drenched his clothes. He cradled her in his arms, while whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I know Liv. I am so sorry. It will never happen again. I hate myself so much for saying all of that stuff, I wish I could take it back, but I can't and I am sorry for that. I love you so much and I don't want to ever lose you. Please don't stay mad at me. Liv. I am so sorry and I love you so much, just please, please forgive me" He begged her. She pressed her face further into his side.

"We will see." he finally heard her mumble. It wasn't the best outcome but it was progress.


End file.
